Help:Transclusion
Overview The Vim Tips wiki (and other mediawiki-based wikis) incorporates a concept called "transclusion" to include information from one article in another. Basic usage Inclusion of one article within another article uses a syntax similar to the linking notation (Article), but instead of using brackets "[]" use braces "{}". Thus, if there is an article, "Vimrc" that you would like to include within the article "Vim Files" you could type (we'll get to the ":" in a moment): By default, transclusion assumes that wiki templates are being transcluded. Thus, pages without an explicit namespace are assumed to be in the Template namespace. So is the same as . To include a user's page in another page, the User namespace needs to be specified, as in The namespace for Vim Tips wiki tips (and other articles) is not in a special namespace, so to avoid looking for article titles in the Template namespace, we can explicitly omit the namespace, as in Supplemental tags Sometimes it is not desirable to incorporate an article in its entirety into another article, but just some portion. There are several special tags that help us to manipulate which data should be transcluded. = If the special tags are used, only the wiki content between the tags will be transcluded into other articles when the article is requested. Thus, if page A''' has the wiki content This is some text that will not get included. This text will get transcluded. This text also won't. And article '''B contains the markup Here's something from article A'''. Nice, no? then article '''B will be presented to viewers as: Here's something from article A'. ''This text will get transcluded. Nice, no? = If the special tags are used, the wiki content between the tags will only be visible when transcluded into other articles. Thus, if page '''A has the wiki content This is some text that will be included. This text is invisible until transcluded. This text is also from article A'''. And article '''B contains the markup Here's something from article A'''. Nice, no? then article '''B will be presented to viewers as: Here's something from article A'. This is some text that will be included. ''This text is invisible until transcluded. This text is also from article '''A. Nice, no? Whereas article A''' will appear this way: This is some text that will be included. This text is also from article '''A. = Text enclosed by will never be transcluded into other articles, but will remain visible in the source article. This is the exact inversion of the behavior of the tag. Thus, if page A''' has the wiki content This is some text that will be included. ''This text is available only in article '''A.'' This text is also from article A'''. And article '''B contains the markup Here's something from article A'''. Nice, no? then article '''B will be presented to viewers as: Here's something from article A'''. This is some text that will be included. This text is also from article '''A. Nice, no? Whereas article A''' will appear this way: This is some text that will be included. ''This text is available only in article '''A.'' This text is also from article A. Transclusion